1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight module and a liquid, and more particularly to a LED backlight module capable of raising the usage rate of LEDs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used in kinds of electronic products. Most of the Liquid crystal displays are backlight type LCDs, which comprises a display panel and a backlight module. The backlight modules can be categorized into a side lighting type and a direct light type to provide the backlight to the liquid crystal display panel according to the different light source position.
The side lighting type backlight module of prior art generally utilizes a light guide plate for guiding the light of the light source. The light source of the backlight module is positioned at a side of the light guide plate. However, partial of the light may leak from the backlight module, i.e. the light leakage situation, and more particularly, the light leakage occurs around the position of the light source when the light source emits the light to the light guide plate. Therefore, the display quality of the liquid crystal display is seriously affected.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus to solve the existing issues of prior art.